


Your Laughter

by katsukii



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Apartment Life, M/M, This is DUMB, jesse likes fuzzy socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukii/pseuds/katsukii
Summary: Jesse likes fuzzy socks and sliding around on the floor. Chazz does not.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton
Kudos: 12





	Your Laughter

It was not at all Chazz’s idea.

All the same, he ends up chasing Jesse in circles around their apartment - “give me back my deck, you redneck!” - nearly slipping over freshly cleaned linoleum in his fuzzy Duel Monster socks as he rounds the corner of the kitchen island. Jesse is whooping with laughter, brandishing the deck in the air like a weapon as he sprints into the living room. The floor is all polished linoleum wood, easy to slide on, and he lets his momentum carry him the rest of the way across the room. His arms trace large circles in the air, presumably to keep his balance, and he wears a goofy smile as he just barely dodges the television. His socks slide him straight into the wall, and he lets out a hearty guffaw as his palms make contact with the newly-painted surface.

“God - you’re going to break something, Jesse!” Chazz snaps, hands flying to the island to steady himself as he hits a patch of cleaner and loses his footing. His socks slide effortlessly against the floor, and his brows knit tightly as he fights for his ground.

“Looks like you’re the one about to bite it!” comes Jesse’s retort, followed by a bout of laughter as he dashes into the next room over, disappearing behind the door frame.

“Jesse!”

“Can’t hear ya, partner!”

Chazz grumbles. At last he manages to regain his footing, and he doubles back around the island, where it’s less slippery. He is sure that Jesse expects him to be in the living room right now, so he buckles down and waits for the imminent body to come sprinting into the kitchen - a safe territory in Jesse’s mind.

“Hoo-ee! This is fun! Chazz, lighten up!”

The voice is closer now, and when Chazz catches a glimpse of aquamarine hair peeking out of the bedroom, his lips curl into a knowing simper. He braces himself with one hand against the countertop, the other poised as if to snatch his deck back the second Jesse leaves an opening. As sure as the tides, Jesse comes scrambling into the room, moving at the speed of a well-oiled machine as he runs and breaks into a slide, feet turned sideways as if the ground were a surfboard. He is laughing, eyes closed - red flag one - arms splayed out to either side, heading straight for Chazz - red flag two. And Chazz registers this all too late.

Jesse crashes into him at full speed, knocking him backwards and sending him flying into the refrigerator, which shakes questionably as Chazz’s weight slams into it. A few stray magnets drop to the ground with a clunk. Chazz does not notice.

Clearly he is lacking caffeine, because it takes him a solid few seconds to register Jesse’s hair tickling his cheek. The world comes into dizzy focus, slow, dipped in molasses. He notices their faces are far too close, noses brushing - thankfully not slamming into one another; Chazz fancies not having blood drip down his lip - notices the heavy rise and fall of Jesse’s chest against his own as he gulps down air. He notices the warmth of Jesse’s arms on either side of his body, palms pressed against the fridge; he notices the sudden touch of skin against skin, Jesse’s forehead leaning into his. Chazz’s cheeks flare with heat. This closeness is still new to him.

“Whew! Sorry ‘bout that. Guess I got carried away,” Jesse apologizes; his breath falls warm on Chazz’s lips.

“You think?”

“Shucks. Wasn’t trying to come barreling into you, Chazz.”

“Jesse. Where’s my deck.”

“Oh-” He turns his head quickly; his bangs smack Chazz in the face. Emerald eyes scan the floor, which is now littered with cards. A sheepish smile tugs at Jesse’s lips, and he turns slowly back to face Chazz. “Um. It’s all here. Just not… in my hand.”

“Jesse.”

“Yes?”

“I hate you.” _I love you._

Jesse’s eyes betray a sad light. “Aw, Chazz, you know I was just having fun.”

Chazz gives an obligatory eye roll. 

“Here, I’ll get it for you! Just wait here.” And Jesse grins, though he hesitates. He stares into cold onyx eyes for a prolonged moment, then presses his lips gently to Chazz’s before stepping back and stooping to begin gathering the cards.

“Idiot,” Chazz mumbles, ears simmering with warmth. He brings a hand to his face, runs his lithe fingers overtop of his lips.

In the midst of his card collecting, Jesse sneaks a glance back at Chazz, notes his reddened cheeks and the new softness of his eyes. He smiles, content.

So this is love.


End file.
